


Sober Thoughts

by Alexa_Sire



Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Sire/pseuds/Alexa_Sire
Summary: A drunk Joey shares some troubling news to an unexpected y/n.
Relationships: Joey Janela & Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Sober Thoughts

“I’m fine” Joey wines while giving you a pouty face, going completely limp as I try to put him in his bed.

“Joey, you just drank like 4 cases of beer,  _ by _ yourself ” I grunt, as I try to lift him up. “And you need to get. On. The. Bed.” I said, and he finally plops on the bed, grunting and rubbing his head. “Shouldn’t you go back to your rich ass boyfriend? Mr. Black?” He chuckles. 

“Rollins.” I remind him, tidying up his hotel room. “ _ And _ , lucky for you, I’m here trying to make sure your nasty ass room gets clean and you're all tucked in to bed.” I said, putting all the empty beer cans in the trash.

“Mmhmm,” He breathes out, stretching as the duvet cover starts slipping off the bed. I quickly picked up the duvet cover off of the floor and as I was down on the floor, I caught Joey looking at me with  _ those _ eyes. 

Here we go again.

“You know what’s fucked up?” He asked, playing with a piece of my hair. “You have absolutely know idea how much it hurts being in your presence when you spend all your time with me,” he says, pointing at himself. “Then you go home to your rich, successful boyfriend, in his mansion in Florida and  _ he _ gets to fuck you when  _ I’m _ the one that makes you laugh, the one that treats you good.” He confesses. 

I’m completely speechless. I didn’t really expect him to say all of that. I mean, sure Joey has had his fair share of confessing his undying love for me, but I’ve never heard him say something so raw before. It was heartbreaking.

“It’s not like I hang out with you then fly to Florida to Seth, Joey.” I try to reason with him. “I work with you. And when we have time off, I do like to fly out to Florida and spend time with my non rich ass boyfriend in his average sized house.” I explain, Pushing his hair out of his eyes.

He chuckles. 

“You don’t even like him” Joey continues chuckling. “If you did you wouldn’t let half the shit I say and do fly if you actually did” He laughs, sitting up. He’s  _ laughing _ now. 

“Like what?” I ask, slowly getting pissed. “Well, you don’t let me do anything outright disrespectful, I’ll give you that,” He smiles. 

“Like, you’ll let me be in the same bed as you, but never sleep in it with you.” He looks at me, tauntingly. “You’ll let me touch you, but only for 5 seconds. Anything more than that and people would start talking.” He says, smirking. 

“And when the ol’ ball and chain comes around you won’t let me talk to him for more than 2 minutes. In  _ fact _ , your kind of a bitch to me when he’s around” He says. Ok, now I’m pissed. 

“Probably because you don’t want Mr. Black to catch you being naughty don’t you?” He stares at me, itching his face lower. If I lift my head up 2 inches, our lips would touch. Asshole, I know  _ exactly _ what he’s doing. 

“But as soon as he’s on a flight to the WWF, Ms. y/l/s gets, dare I say, comfortable?” He questions, smirking. “Almost like you don’t,” he stops, he looks around the room, appearing to be searching for the right words.

“Like him.” He smirks at me. We stare at each other for what seems like forever until I grab a hold of his chin and turn his head. 

“Fuck you” I whisper in his ear. I storm out of his room, slamming the door behind me. 

Fuck him. Fuck him cause he’s absolutely right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr @babygorl13


	2. The Best Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Seth what happened between you and Joey.

“And then I told him to fuck himself” I said to Seth, sitting on his bed, searching for a hint of anger on his face.

All week, I have been dreading this conversation. After Joey’s unsolicited “confession”, I have been nervous to tell Seth about it. I’m afraid he’ll put a leash on me, break up with me, or worse, tell me to stop being friends with Joey. Granted I haven’t talked to Joey since then, but I still want to be friends with him, I just don’t think we can ever be  _ best _ friends again. 

“ _ Which _ , I regret.” I defended myself, as he sat down on the bed beside me. “ _ And _ , I haven’t talked to him since.” I finished, looking down on the ground, preparing for his wrath.

He sighs 

“Not to sound like a dick,” He starts, “But what did you think was going to happen?” He questions, looking at me. Huh?

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, extremely confused.

“Well, you said he would always confess his “ _ undying love for you _ ” so..” he trails off. 

“Which was a  _ joke _ ” I counter.

“How is someone  _ constantly _ telling you that they're in love with you, a joke?” He says, raising his voice. 

“Cause it, WAS!” I yelled. 

“WHY?” 

“Cause it was  _ Joey _ !” 

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“You know what doesn't make sense? You  _ victim _ blaming me right now. Now  _ THAT _ , doesn’t make sense.” I said, fuming. How did this turn into me trying to tell my boyfriend one of my best friends told me they were in love with me, to it being  _ my _ fault that he is! 

“Look,” Seth starts, grabbing my hands. “I’m not mad at you, I’m not going to think you're cheating on me every time you leave me, nor am I going to tell you who to be friends with. But, what I  _ am _ going to tell you, is that I love you, I trust you, and whatever you decide to do with your friendship with Joey, is your decision.” He says, smiling at me.

I love this man. So very much. 

“Have I ever told you, ” I said, getting up to sit on his lap. “That you’re the best boyfriend ever?” I said, whispering it against his lips. He laughs. 

“Not today” he says, kissing me. 

For the first time this week, I actually smiled. I don’t know what’s going to happen between me and Joey‘s friendship, but the one thing that I am confident in knowing is that I have the  _ best _ boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr @babygorl18.


End file.
